happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Desert Dessert
Plot Part 1 Lumpy, the bus driver, is taking some HTFs to the airport on a trip to America. Flippy is sitting next to Flaky. Muddles stares in envy at them,due to the fact that she has a secret crush on Flippy. Once at the airport, Lumpy comes down first and tells everyone to pick a partner and come down. Muddles looks at Flippy and goes over to ask him to be her partner. But Flippy walks away and holds Flaky's hand, making her blush. Muddles sighs and holds Cuddles's hand. But he lets go and holds Giggles. Muddles rushes around the bus looking for a partner, but everyone already had one. Lumpy notices that she doesn't have a partner, so he helps her off the bus and offers to be her partner. Muddles sighs and reluctantly accepts. Part 2 As Lumpy pays for everyone's tickets, they grab their luggage and enter the airplane. Muddles sits behind Flaky and Flippy, watching enviously as they are still holding hands. Through the speaker, Sniffles the flight attendant says "Buckle your seat belts, everyone. We are about to take off." Everybody obeys and buckle their seat belts. As the plane takes off, Lumpy, who was sitting beside Muddles, is asleep, drooling. Another flight attendant walks around the plane, giving everyone their menus. Flaky opens it and looks around the main course section. She finds it difficult to choose, but then she finally makes up her mind on cereal. Just then, a crash is heard. The plane starts to fall. Flaky holds onto Flippy for protection. Part 3 Flaky starts to wake up, only to find Flippy on top of her. He helps her up as they search for the others. Just then, they hear Muddles' cries for help. They notice her sinking in quicksand. Flaky rushes over and grabs Muddles' hand, trying to pull her out. But Muddles, still mad at Flaky for stealing Flippy from her, pulls back really hard, making Flaky fall inside. Flippy noticed them both and saves Muddles first. He then pulls at Flaky, but she can't move. Flippy asks Muddles to help him, only for Muddles to fold her arms and look away in response. Flippy begs her to help until she finally agrees (reluctantly). They grab both of Flaky's arms and pull at her. Then they are sent flying when Flaky is freed. Flippy's eyes open, then to his horror he finds Flaky on top of him. But to make matters worse, they were kissing. Muddles tries to devise a way to get rid of Flaky so that she can have Flippy for herself. Part 4 Elsewhere in the desert, the other passengers are seen with the crashed plane. As Sniffles and Handy fix it, Giggles gets hungry. Cuddles, Felin, and Lumpy play a game of rock-paper-scissors, and the loser must go find food. The loser turns out to be Lumpy and he marches off into the sands. Lumpy finds some birds and trys to get some. He gets one and takes it back. Giggles eats it but she dies from disease and poisons Felin and they both die. Flaky and Flippy march off to explore as they are thirsty. Muddles stalks them. Flaky finds water and drinks it and takes some to share. Flippy finds mangoes and they go back and realize Giggles and Felin are dead. So they plan to check their food. Muddles holds a knife behind her back. She slowly approaches Flaky from behind. Cuddles notices and pulls the knife away from Muddles and asks her why. Muddles explains the reason. Cuddles says that Flippy belongs to Flaky. Muddles asks how. Cuddles shrugs and walks away. Muddles goes back to the plane and sees it fixed. The other tree friends get in the plane. Sniffles and Cuddles carry Giggles and Felin's bodies in white sheets. Flaky and Muddles are the last ones to enter the plane. Muddles is about to push Flaky off the stairs when she slips and falls and gets her head sliced off by the wing of the plane offscreen. Flaky gets in sits next to Flippy. Cuddles asks where Muddles is. Everyone shrugs and the plane takes off, ending the episode. Deaths #Giggles dies from disease. (later will be revived) #Felin is poisoned. (later will be revived) #Muddles gets her head sliced off by the wing of the plane. (death not shown) Trivia #Ale, Lifty, Shifty and Flakem were originally going to appear in this episode but they were removed for unknown reasons. #Truffles is seen sitting behind Lammy and Mr Pickles. #Nobody dies until part 4. #Flippy doesn't flip out in this episode for some reason. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Season 3 Episodes